When I Look At You
by Alex Winchester-Herondale
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 15 de Renesmee, los Cullen deciden organizarle una gran fiesta, sin embargo una discusión minutos antes de partir el pastel la hace pedir un deseo inesperado: 'Oh, no qué hice'.


**Summary:** Es el cumpleaños número 15 de Renesmee, los Cullen deciden organizarle una gran fiesta, sin embargo una discusión minutos antes de partir el pastel la hace pedir un deseo inesperado que la envía al día en que sus padres se conocieron. _'Oh, no qué hice'_.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **1**

Tía Alice había mantenido todo en secreto, lo único que pude captar fue el maravilloso aroma de mi pastel de cumpleaños, cada año se superaban. No sé donde los mandaban a hacer, pero siempre sabían deliciosos. Bueno, al menos a Jake y a mi así nos parecían, ya que éramos los únicos que comíamos de la gran tarta; de vez en cuando tío Emmett retaba a papá o a tío Jasper para comerse una rebanada, ese era mi momento favorito, ya que mi papá hacia una cara de lo más graciosa.

Mi cumpleaños era una fecha especial, porque era el único día en el que me podía permitir a toda la familia reunida: Rose y Emmett estaban de luna de miel, lo habían estado desde que "ganamos" ante los Vulturi, aunque mis tíos prometieron acudir a mi fiesta. Alice y Jasper habían arribado a nuestra casa en Canadá con varios regalos de sus viajes por Europa y con una semana de anticipación, ayer llegaron mis abuelos: Carlisle, Esme, Charlie y Sue, también llegó con ellos Seth, Leah no pudo venir porque era la segunda al mando de la manada de Jacob, con Jake en Canadá y Seth era ella la que se hacía cargo de todo.

De vez en cuando Jacob acudía a Forks para visitar la tumba de su padre y para monitorear a la manada. _¡Mi pobre, Jake!_ Billy falleció hace 3 años y aunque al principio no tuvimos noticias de Jake por casi seis meses un día nos encontró en Alaska visitando al clan Denali y todo fue como si nada. Todos nos alegramos de tenerlo de regreso, incluso mi papá. Perder a su padre fue un golpe muy duro para él, pero aquí estaba: tan fuerte, guapo y a mi lado. Lo tomé de la mano, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro. Mamá había insistido en que cargara un suéter, pero con Jacob cerca eso no era necesario.

—¿Frío?—me sonrió, amaba sus sonrisas, de hecho amaba todo de él, pero procuraba no pensar en eso cuando tenía a mi papá rondando, sería muy incómodo.

—Para nada—le devolví la sonrisa— en todo caso ya estoy acostumbrada, el frío es algo tan familiar—sin poder evitarlo me acurruqué más cerca de él.—Aunque el calor me gusta.

—A mí me gustan otras cosas—pasó un brazo sobre mí y me acercó más a él—tú por ejemplo.

Sus palabras hicieron que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

—¡Jake!—lo reprendí en tono bajo, con ocho vampiros en la casa no era buena idea que dijera esas cosas.

Era verdad que estábamos un tanto alejados de la propiedad, pero con vampiros nunca se sabe.

—Ya sé, ya sé— me dio un beso tronado en la sien—acordamos ser discretos, pero créeme que me cuesta un montón cuidar mis pensamientos de Edward. Cada vez que lo tengo cerca me pongo a tararear La macarena y…

—¡Diablos, yo también lo hago!—Jacob rompió a carcajada limpia—tendré que buscar otra canción.

Entonces Jake se puso serio y dijo:

—O deberíamos de buscar la forma de decírselo, ayer Bella me preguntó algo y creo que sospecha. Tu madre no es ciega, creo que convertirse en vampiro la volvió más observadora, ella no era así.

—Mamá puede sospechar todo lo que quiera, pero con mi papá es algo complicado.

—¿Complicado?—bufo—lo de ellos fue complicado, lo nuestro es más sencillo. ¿Te animas a decírselos?

 _Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba._

 _¿Qué les iba a decir?_

 _¡Familia, Jake y yo somos novios desde hace un mes y decidimos mantenerlo en secreto por miedo a sus reacciones! En especial la de mi papá_.

Aquello no era una buena idea.

—Me gustaría…—por unos microsegundos el rostro de Jacob se iluminó por completo—pero creoquedeberíamosesperar —agregué atropelladamente, temí que no me hubiera entendido, así que volví a decirlo con calma—esperemos un tiempo, por favor.

—Ya hemos esperado un mes, Ness— _oh, no. Ahora se veía desanimado, ¡bien hecho, tonta!_

—Podemos esper…

No pude terminar la oración porque se levantó abruptamente del tronco en el que estábamos sentados.

 _Genial, sólo lograste molestarlo_.

—Jake, escucha.

—Shh—su mano cubrió mi boca—alguien se acerca.

 _¿Qué?_

 _¿Quién?_

 _¡Los Vulturi!_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

Jacob se apartó de mí y empezó a temblar, listo para transformarse, una silueta hizo su aparición al otro extremo del campo y pude reconocerlo.

—¡Alto, Jake!—estiré mis manos para darle a entender que todo estaba bien—lo conozco.

Jacob me miro desconcertado por unos segundos y lo hizo más cuando caminé hasta donde estaba 'él'. Claro que lo conocía, tenía años sin verlo, aunque lo bueno de los híbridos es que los años no pasan.

—¡Nahuel!—sonreí a mitad del campo.

—¡Renesmee!—él utilizo su velocidad vampírica y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tuve frente a mí— ¡Mírate, estas enorme! La última vez que te vi eras una chiquilla—me despeino juguetonamente.

—Espera, ¿estás aquí por lo que creo que estás aquí?

Se rió ante mi pregunta.

—¡Tu cumpleaños, no me lo perdería por nada!

—Traté de localizarte, lo último que supe es que habías ido a visitar a tus hermanas y… Lamento lo de Joham, yo…

—Tranquila, él se lo buscó.

Por un momento reino el silencio entre nosotros, estaba por iniciar tema de nuevo, pero fue Jacob quien hablo.

—Hola, yo soy Jacob Black—estiró la mano hacia Nahuel—soy el n…

—Es un amigo—Nahuel frunció el ceño y Jacob puso mala cara al oírme decir aquello.

—Hola, amigo de Renesmee—le sonrió a Jake, pero éste no le regreso la sonrisa.

 _Oh, no, quizás sí había logrado molestarlo._

—Bueno, chicos… vamos a la casa, a mi familia le dará gusto verte y el pastel debe estar esperándonos, ¿no, Jake?

Él sólo asintió y caminó rumbo a la casa dando grandes zancadas, dejándonos a Nahuel y a mí detrás.

—Hombre lobo, ¿no?

—De hecho, metamorfo—medio sonreí—aunque eso no lo hace menos idiota.

Nahuel se rió de mi comentario y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha a la casa, aunque nos fue imposible alcanzar a Jacob.

.

.

.

.

.

—Estoy en casa—cerré la puerta y me dirigí con Nahuel hasta la sala.

—¡Sorpresa!—todos gritaron al unísono cuando me vieron.

Lo dicho, tía Alice era experta en fiestas. La habitación estaba decorada con globos morados, había guirnaldas colgando del techo y un gran pastel color lila y blanco en una mesa repleta de regalos. Tras la euforia del '¡sorpresa!' los presentes repararon en la presencia de mi acompañante.

—¿Nahuel?—fue mi madre la primera en hablar.— ¡Cuánto tiempo, muchacho!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña!—mi abuela Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a nosotros—tuvimos que buscarlo por la selva, pero lo encontramos.

—¿Quieren decir…?—no pude terminar la pregunta, ya que mi abuelo Carlisle se explicó.

—En nuestro último viaje a Sudamérica nos dimos a la tarea de buscarlo, sabíamos que quince años suceden una vez en la vida y que mejor forma de celebrarlo al lado de alguien que fue pieza clave la última vez.

—Es cierto, si Nahuel no hubiera accedido a dar testimonio, a saber dónde estaríamos ahora.

—¡No fue nada!—se encogió de hombros, claramente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.—Además, fue Alice y Jasper los que dieron conmigo la primera vez, no podía negarme a dar fe de algo en lo que soy experto y no me arrepiento. Haz crecido tan hermosa como tu madre y…

Un gruñido brotó del otro lado de la habitación. Me preparé para fulminar a mi padre con la mirada, pero el ruido no había emanado de él, sino de Jacob.

—Uy, el perro se ha enojado—susurro Rosalie, colgándose del brazo de Emmett.

—No ahora, mi amor—le dijo mi tío.

Aproveché que la atención de todos se había dividido en Nahuel y en los bocadillos, estos últimos únicamente despertaron el interés de Sue, Seth y mi abuelo Charlie. Me di prisa en ir hasta donde estaba Jacob, él vio que iba directo a donde él se encontraba y no tuvo el menor inconveniente en salir de la estancia, rumbo al patio.

 _¡Ah, no!_ Si se ponía a dar zancadas tan grandes como hace rato iba a ser imposible hablar con él. Para mi buena suerte, no sucedió así, lo encontré sentado en los escalones del porche. Tenía que escoger muy bien mis palabras, no quería alejarlo.

—Jake, yo…

—¿Renesmee?—diablos, mi nombre y no 'Ness' sí que estaba enojado.— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con tu amiguito.

Admito que el tono en como lo dijo me molesto, pero nada ganaría si ambos nos enojábamos.

—No hagas esto, Jake—antes de acercarme a él, verifique que nadie estuviera mirándonos. En efecto, todos seguían sobre Nahuel.

—¿Hacer qué?—se incorporó de inmediato y casi me pongo a llorar. La última vez que lo había visto así de triste fue cuando mi abuelo Charlie le comunicó la noticia de la muerte de Billy.— Sabes, es obvio que yo sobro en todo esto.

—Pero…

—Feliz cumpleaños, Renesmee, espero la pases genial en compañía de ese mitad chupa sangre—no me dio tiempo de decir algo más, saltó rumbo al bosque y en el aire se trasformó en un lobo.

Lo último que vi fue el pelaje marrón—cobrizo moviéndose a toda velocidad, hasta que se perdió en la distancia.

—Cariño—la voz de mi madre me sacó del trance en el que estaba y fui consciente de que estaba llorando—por favor, entra, no es bueno que estés aquí afuera. ¿Renesmee?—puso una mano en mi hombro, di la vuelta y la abracé con fuerza.

—Mamá — sollocé abrazándola mas fuerte, ella podía estar fría, pero siempre que la abrazaba me invadía una sensación cálida.

—¿Qué ocurre cariño?

Estaba por explicárselo, pero mi papá apareció a nuestro lado.

—Voy a darle la paliza de su vida—siseo por lo bajo. Tardé un nanosegundo en procesar que estaba hablando de Jacob. Y otro más en poder captar que mi papá debería estar ya al tanto de toda la situación.

—¡Edward!—dijo mi madre en tono autoritario—eso no ayuda en nada.

—Saben—solté a mi madre y me limpié las lágrimas con la manga de mi playera.—No importa, supongo que encontraremos la manera de solucionarlo, aunque me gustaría que lo mío con Jake se pareciera a lo que tienen ustedes.

No dije nada más y me di prisa en volver adentro, me dirigí hasta donde se encontraba el pastel con quince velas exactas en la parte de arriba.

—De acuerdo, no vine desde Forks para ser ignorado. Ven y pide un deseo, pequeña—le sonreí enormemente a mi abuelito Charlie, quien fue el encargado de encender las velas.

—Piensa bien lo que vas a pedir, Ness—advirtió Seth que estaba al lado de Nahuel, al parecer ellos habían encontrado de qué hablar.

—Y sonríe—pidió Jasper, él encargado de la cámara. De inmediato me invadió una gran dicha, el don de mi tío estaba actuando en mí y lo agradecí enormemente, pues no me sentía capaz de sonreír hasta ese momento.

Mi abuelito terminó de encender la velita número quince y supe exactamente qué desear.

Cerré los ojos y antes de soplar pensé:

 _Me gustaría vivir una historia de amor como la de mis padres_.

Le soplé a las velitas y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Hola: será una historia breve, al menos eso tengo previsto.**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿La sigo? ¿Revie** **ws** **? ¡Si ustedes quieren que la siga,** **háganmelo** **saber y nos leeremos lo antes posible! :3**


End file.
